sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiforce RP - The Saurian Conspiracy
(Well, first time doing this, find me in the bloody alps.) Summary The Multiforce are in for the mystery of their lives, someone has been committing acts of theft involving dangerous technology. This 'Phantom Thief' as the media has labelled it seemed to have discovered a way to bypass even the toughest security and has declared the members of the Multiforce his or her next targets. Participants Saren (God help me.) Brudikai222 (What if I don't wanna help you?) Trisell Chronos (Tha's Blasphemy) Classicspace101 (praise the sun!) DeathstroketheHedgehog (generic parentheses joke) Silverknight01 (There was an old lady that swallowed a fly.. Oh. Wrong story) Involved Characters The MultiForce *Axel the Hedgehog *Rin *Isaac the Lost *Summer the Fox *Mars the Dire Wolf *Zazzy Mace * Mahdi the Weasel The Baddies Mister Clockwork ??? Start It was a calm and sunny day in that bloody space ship that the assembled members of the MultiForce cruised around in and nothing of any real importamce was going on.. Mars was flicking through the channels out of boredom, something he's been doing ever since he joined the superhero team. "Oi.. Rinnyyyy, where's the rest of the goonies?" Mars asked, lounging on a couch. With a bubbly pop, the red-and-orange-haired Identity poofed into the break room Mars lounged in. "The rest of the team?" Isaac walked in, he was wearing a fancy robe and his helmet. He took a sip of some coffee out his #1 sunbro mug. “Hey guys, what’s up?” He said in his usual cheery. He then sat down on couch. “So what’s up?” Rin could find Summer napping on top of the ship. She's been napping for a while, so she should wake up soon. As per usual Zazzy was creating some unholy food snack in the kitchen. Eventually skipping into the room with a hot bowl of.. Something in her hands. "Whas' everyone doooooing?" "Yes Rinny, the rest of the goonies.. Nothing good is on TV." Mars whined. "Outside of questioning why there isnt much on TV, nothing much Zazzy." Isaac said as he took another sip of his coffee. "They're all haaaaaangin' around, makin' stuff," Rin replied to Mars. "Summer's meditating on the roof! ... Or napping... one sec!" The Identity girl then stuck her head upward, teleporting it up to Summer's side as she called out "Hey Summer, are you meditating?!" Summer hopped up, the yelling scaring her awake for a moment. "What?! Am I late?!" Mahdi was in the computer room going over data from the multiforces' first battle. Axel was still in his room with the door locked in pure darkness. "Huh. Sounds Inturestang." Zazzy said through a mouthful of her snack. It looks like she mixed cottage cheese with some berries. The resulting appearance was rather.. chunky. "Anyone want some?" She offered. (Summoning Dank Lord Saren) Mars shook his head no, eventually settling upon a certain old timey british comedy movie by the name of Monty Python and the holy grail. "SO, who wants to do a chat with everybody to get to know each other, and whoooooo," Rin snatched the Summer, teleporting her to the break room, "wants to do some combat training?" Summer glanced around at everyone with a small yawn, waving at everyone. "Morning..." she asked, taking a whiff of Zazzy's breakfast as soon as she was teleported. “I already know Axel, Mahdi and Summer, but I would enjoy getting to know you all. Actually, where are Axel and Mahdi?” Isaac asked as he took another sip through his helmet. "Im over here!" Mahdi said waving his hand around the corner of the computer room. "Axel is in his room, he always closes himselff off from the world at 9 am he should be out at 2." "Can't say I'm really a team person.. But I could try to get to know you, just no hugs or I will find a way to shank you." <''' '''(State who the character is who is talking every time you edit.) “Ok then. I am Isaac the lost, champion of the sun. The “leader” of the multi force.” He said. “Hey Mahdi, get Axel out here so he can meet the new guys. And the others.” He shouted to Mahdi. Doodles turn ''' "Talk and fight huh? Well Okie." Zazzy noticed Summer, and gestured at her bowl. Silently asking if she wanted some. "Wait, Isaac's the leader?" Rin asked. "Everybody voted already?" "I don't think anyone chose a leader," Summer states, reaching over for some of the breakfast meal. "I'm fine with a conversation... or being used as a punching bag..." she mumbled this last part. "No one chose a leader..." Mahdi said walking to Axel's door. Axel's door slide open and he stepped out without saying anything. "Well i think until we choose then perhaps i should fill the role as leader." Isaac said as he drank more coffee. "Mars, I pretty much have some weirdly strong electrokinesis and green is not my natural fur color, it should be obvious I dyed it." Mars shrugged. "Same with my contacts, and I most certainly would like to spar I guess.." '''Doodler's turn. I'm gonna split some characters off soon to different sub-headings so people can do their own things. One will get the immediate response of Saren's prompt, and the other will pop up soon after. ~Trisell Zazzy just gave Summer her bowl, and pulled an apple out from her pocket to munch on. "Leader? I thought Rin was the leader.." She shrugged. "Says who?" Isaac said. "I am the one who can boost team moral." He then said and he lays back "Issac, just stop please." Mahdi said taking out his tablet. His drones circled around him after be pressed a button and a titan tron screen slid down slowly. "Hope you don't mind but I made a few modifications to the HQ. I constructed a name randomizer that will finally settle this leader dispute." "It's gunna land on Mahdi." Axel finally said something while sitting down. "Last night I heard that you were rig this thing to land on you." "What pffft no I would never..-" Mahdi fell silent when Axel used his vector control to flick a fork into the glass of the titan tron. He backed out of the room embarrassed. "I'll fix the titan tron." he said before completely leaving the room. Summer sighed at the leadership argument, continuing to eat her meal. "This whole 'chatting' thing isn't seeming to work out well, Rin," she says, half-joking. Mars glanced at Axel. "Huh, Vectors? Neat.. I know someone who can do that too." "Oooooookay," Rin rubbed her hands together. "Well I've found stuff for us to do. Isaac, Zaaaaaazzy, Summer... and... Axel! Can you guys go to the teleporter room? There's a mobius with bad stuff happening. I set up a little summary thing for what you guys gotta deal with." With that, the named individuals were immediately teleported to the teleporter room. A screen showing a particular mobius they were going to be sent to with a summarized statement for them to read. First responders (Zazzy, Axel, Isaac, and Summer) (Last in the category name, first to respond :D) Summer glanced around, almost choking on her food. "...I've been spontaneously teleported so many times, you'd think I'd be used to it by now." Zazzy was skimming through the summary on screen. She was rocking back and forth on her boots as she did so. "I didn't even eat food yet...." Axel complained. The Summary read as follows. : The world is modern. No known intentional cause. It appears to be an earthquake that is taking out a city beach side. The water remains mostly unaffected but large waves are possible. Keep the people away from unsafe locations and investigate the cause of the earthquake. The message ended there. "Doesn't seem too hard," Summer states. "Search and rescue will be our priority before we worry about investigation." "Couldnt you just beam us down instead of to the teleporter room?" Isaac said as he sounded miffed Zazzy nodded with verve. "People-saving! We can do that." She grinned. Axel yawned. "Maybe we'll see a food truck or something on the way." "Off to adventure! I cannot wait to see what today has i store"Isaac said "Beam us down Rinny!" The group was teleported to an open section of the city, a square where most people were starting to scatter. The rumbling was coming from behind them, toward a mountain range near the city's borders. Summer began floating up over to the beach. "Waves can hit fast with little warning... I'm checking that area first. “I shall look at the city border” Isaac said as he pulled out his sword and shield and walked that way. Zaz decided to scan the area for possible bystanders that might need help. "Don't go too far, Isaac!" She called to the guy. Axel just sat on the beach. He focused his mantra, connecting with nature to try and find a source of the earthquakes. The civilians were running away from buildings for the most part, but some were staying indoors, and one of these populated four-story buildings was starting to crack and tilt. The water's were going rapidly back and forth but thankfully no large wages yet. Axel could sense the cracks getting closer into the mountains. Some kind of ringing started up, like a metal barrier inside. Isaac ran to the building and used his lightning to seak up the cracks to keep it from collapsing. "Everyone out of the building!" He yelled With the wave problem seemingly okay, Summer makes sure the anyone on or near the beach we heading anywhere but near it. Earthquakes tend to cause tsunamis. Axel broke his concentration and boosted off to the mountains. "Could this be an under ground volcano or something?" He mumbled to himself. Perking up as she took notice the cracking building, Zazzy rocketed across the beach to help Isaac with evacuations. "Stay clear of this structure people!" She yelled to anyone that might be below. The feline's attention turned to the building, her ears swiveling around to get a sense of where the civilians might be within. Some of the people tried to exit, but a few of the exits were caving in, causing them to recoil back into the building. They didn't have a safe opening. The closer Axel got, the more he began to notice some kind of pulse. Some kind of energy was causing the earthquake from underneatht the mountain. He couldn't sense any heat outside of that which was under the crust. As Summer suspected, the waves were getting worse as the earthquake went on. A large crack on the water's floor was beginning a sink for the beach but it wasn't nearly fast enough to stop the build-ups appearing in the distance. "Zazzy, try and keep the building standing, im going in" Isaac says as he runs to the building and starts to remove the rocks. Summer pondered how to use this advantage wisely. She thinks of an idea, and heads out into the ocean, hovering just above it as she sapped the heat energy from the water, attempting to make a long bridge of ice, apparently. Axel stopped after the third pulse he felt. He then un wrapped his bandages and used his mantra to make them weave together to make a drill and began tunneling down. "Something's pulsating down here. When this is over I'ma get Mahdi to make communication devices." "O.k!" Zaz yelled back. In a flash of energy, the feline constructed from her energy an effective support beam to prop up the leaning side of the building. "I can launch you up into the building, Isaac." She called once more. "That would be appreciated! Launch me up Zazzy!" Isaac said. The sudden friction change to the water began a burst of the water into a sort of cold steam, like a geyser shooting up into the sky. The areas Summer was feeding off of were chilling to an ice, and being soon overtaken by an upcoming growing wave. Axel was soon getting further into the mountain, but the more he went, the more violent the shaking got. It was shaking him,and he could feel some kind of essence striking him as he went, like flashes of lightning in a storm. The building was tilting quite a bit now. It was about to topple. All four heroes got a small beep on their wrists with Rin's voice--seemingly a recording--stating "Haaaaaallo, this is your Rinny speaking. Just a reminder to all MultiForce members that if you require aid, feel free to request another member join." Summer proceeds to radio in to everyone as a response to the helpful advice. "Query... Anyone know how to prevent a tsunami?" she asked, attempting to evaporate the water that crashes over the ice. Zazzy's attention was drawn away from Isaac as the building wobbled. "Ack! No Mr. building to need to stay up!" Her energy wrapping around her limbs to create a larger version of her hands. Extending out to steady the building. "Umm.. Digging a trench in the path of the.. Tsunami might work." Zaz radioed. Sounding quite strained. "Hey when you guys are done rescuing civilians and what not can I get some help over at the mountains? I'm digging in the ground and I don't feel well with all the shaking. It also feel like I'm getting struck with lighting down here.... Weird. Anyway I think I might be getting closer to the source of the Earthquakes, or Mobiusquakes. Axel out and I feel like Ima bout to puke.." Axel continued to dig the heat making him tear up uncontrollably, but he pressed on. Classic summoned. Isaac then came bursting out of the building carrying civilians. "I GOT SOME OF THEM!" He said as he ran out. He then put the people down and ran back in to search for more civilians to save from the collapsing building. The building was braced for now by Zazzy, though her energy was very slowly burning away at the walls. There were at least a few dozen more people inside. The water evaporated soon upon Summer's action, though the shaking below was getting even worse. The streets were beginning to crack. Axel felt massive heat banging down on him as he went, but after a short time, he came headfirst against something durable: something that felt metallic. He nearly bounced off the element, but judging by the output around it, this seemed to be the cause. Isaac ran back out with the rest of the civillians. "I got the rest of then. Now whats the situation with everything else?" He said as he set the rest of the people down. Far off in the distance, what looked like a bronze mechanical camera on spider legs seemed to be observing the Multiforce while hidden in some alcove to avoid detection. Summer decided to make this quick, diving underwater and under her ice as she tried to tunnel some alternate routes as Zazzy told her. She reappeared out of the surfaces on multiple occasions, making the water shoot back to the oceans as if the holes created were geysers. Once done, she took a gaze towards the mountains before radioing the group. "We should probably catch up with Axel. No natural earthquake gets stronger over time, and if we don't stop it soon, this city may crumble." "ooow!" Axel rubbed his head. knocking on the metal alloy with his fist. "is this metal? That pain felt different..." Eyes round with concern, Zazzy's gaze shifted from the building to Isaac. "Are you sure that's everyone? Because if I let go this thing is coming down." She warned. Classic required The water settled for a moment... well more it sunk into the new holes, missing the shores. The shaking continued to escalate, however. As Axel bashed against the metal, he just felt it bounce him back, sparks of energy going off of it. "Maybe my vector control can work on it?" Axel carefully touched the metal and used his ability trying to bend it forward so he could get to the other side if possible. The machine started scanning each member of the multiforce, trying to gather as much data as possible before a tsunami hit. "Who else could be in there? I searched the entier thing." Isaac said as he also examined the building. "Anyways whats the status on everything else?" Axel continued. to push against the metal. Summer began moving towards the area where Axel was, hoping the tunnels will last long enough to stop the tsunami, or at least helped nerf the waves somehow. Axel found that the material was increasingly dense. As he pressed his vectors, the energy output seemed to increase to push him back. The waves were subsided for a moment, but the cracks in the city were getting larger. If they didn't take care of this source of the shaking soon, there would be a sinkhole, to say nothing of the buildings. Grunting, Zazzy released the building and jumped backward knowing it would collapse. "We gotta check the rest of the buildings around here! It's not safe. More people could get hurt." She called over to Isaac. Summer eventually finds and floats behind Axel. "What... what is this?" she asked him. "Do you need a hand?" (Axel is underground) Nah I just gotta hit it til it gives in." Axel lied through his teeth. "I agree, come on, lets evacuate the civilians." Isaac says as he runs towards the next building that looked like it was gonna collapse. "make sure it dosent topple over Zazz!" He told Zazzy. The building crumbled, sending dust and smoke down, but the people inside were out now thanks to Zazzy and Isaac. Two other buildings were starting to crack and tilt. Luckily civilians were mostly avoiding the growing cracks in the roads, but this was causing them to go further into the city at the same time. The more Axel pushed, the more he found push-back. A faint rippling sound was starting to sound from it. He could feel massive weight coming from this. Whatever this material was, it was a wide item. It must have stretched some distance. If they couldn't break it, they would have to find something to do with it. (Axel already stated he was underground, so she knew already) Summer gave a little smirk as she planted her hands on the metal and assisted in pushing. "Didn't you call us here to help you?" she reminded him. "Besides, with this being the source of the earthquakes, we need to stop this NOW. The city is literally crumbling." She once again took hold of this new building, nervously watching the other building crack. "Isaac you gotta move!" Zazzy mewed. (Oh, you typed that she floated behind Axel so i thought you ment that they were in sky or something. Sorry) "Ya don't say." Axel said jokingly then began to rapidly punch the metal thing. Isaac ran through the buildings getting as many civillians out as possible. "There has to be a different reason as of why the city is falling apart. And why there is a Tsunami!" He said as he carried more people out of another builing. There is no tsunami. The water settled thanks to Summer a few replies back. Axel was then sent backward a couple hundred yards with this punch, only nudging the heavy giant metal shape a bit. They were slowly pushing it forward through the debris, but without some path or hole to get it out of, it was going to be difficult. The building began sinking below as the cracks in the earth opened up below it. Summer flew back to try catch Axel as he was launched back, looking back at the object. She used her infrared vision to see if it will give way to something. Zazzy squeaked as she was slipping with the rest of the building. "ISAACAREYOUDONEYET." She asked in a hurried and panicked jumble . Isaac and Axel awaiting. Isaac not paying attention to whats below him suddenly falls through one of the crack "Aw craaaaaaaaaaap!" He yells as he falls down. But before he can get deep enough he used his sword and stabs the wall to keep himself from falling. "Dont worry about me guys!" He yells up "Thanks for the save Summer. It's weird that thing is metal but my vector control won't work on it." Axe. said thinking out loud. The building crashed downward, hitting a surface some hundred yards below the surface. With the large metal structure, Summer could see it was basically burrowed into the earth. If they dug around it, or just pushed it out far enough, they could bring it out and carry it away from the planet. Scrambling backward, Zazzy clung to the surface pavement to keep herself from also falling down. Peering over the edge of the crack, she winced as the building hit something down below. "Guys, how's it coming over on your end?" She radioed the whole group as she moved to jump into another building. "Just hanging out!" Isaac said as he began to climb up the crack that he fell through. "What about you guys?" "We hace a giant strange metal to push," Summer replies to the group, looking to Axel. "I'm going to see if I can do something," She says, heating up the environment as she began to push. At the same time, she used the heated air to assist her in pushing the metal object. Axel started to drill around the outer layer of the metal to help loosen it. The metal structure budged some dozen feed suddenly, though the tunnel immediately started caving in. The sinking with Isaac and Zazzy seemed to pause for a moment as the structure was moved. Summer began increasing the pace. "This is definitely not a good sign!" Isaac gets back to the surface. "Im ok guys! Just want you to know!" He stands up and runs over to the others. "Why hasent the rest of the team not heard of this!?" "Dig dig dig dig dig!" Axel repeated to himself as the used his plasma to dig quicker (Classic you need to be more specific dude. Isaac ran over to what others? Zazzy or the group in the cave?) Using short bursts of energy to increase her momentum, Zazzy was quickly zipping about the insides of the new building. Checking for anyone that might still be inside. "Heeeello? Anyone in here?" She called regularly. Isaav followed Zazzy. "HELLOOOOO!? Anyone here?" He yelled as he looked around. People were huddled up inside the building, most on the lower floors. The supports weren't going to last forever. The ground began shaking above Summer and Axel as the mountain cracked. The giant metallic shape poked out of the top as they pushed. Summer continued pushing upwards, then realized a problem, in which she radioed everyone. "... guys... if the mountain is breaking open... the boulders may downward and hit the civilians who evacuated here." "Whats next a volcano erupting!?" Axel said after he stopped digging. Without a 2nd thought Isaac began escorting the people out of the building. "Alright lets go guys, this building wont last forever" He says. Zazzy was zipping in and out of the building floors. Taking what people she found and depositing them on the ground below. The shaking finally stopped... as the massive shape was forced out of the mountain's side: going to the sky. Luckily, while there was cracking damage to the mountain, it was going out of the opposite side of the city. Whatever debris was going toward it was already rolling before it bursted out. With it now in the air--visible--it was made clear. It wasn't a metal. It was a giant glowing silver diamond construct of sorts, around thirty feet in height, twenty-five in width and length. "What exactly are we looking at here? Is this one of those special emerald thingies?" Summer asks into the radio. "...it could explain why yout powers didnt affect it, Axel." Hello everyone? (hi) "I guess so.... If it was real metal I would have ended this, and I would probably eating a Chicken Florentine Crepe right now." Axel replied still thinking about food. "So maybe we gotta break this thing!" “What if it blows up or causes some sort of cataclysm?” Isaac said looking at it. “I would survive but I don’t know about the rest of you guys.” He says as he started walking towards it. The fuzzy feline had just finished setting down the last of the civilians, glancing up to the sky to see what the fuss was about. "...Are you guys REALLY sure that's a emerald? Cuz' I've seen a chaos emerald and they aren't usually that big.." Zazzy radioed to the rest of the group. The city was going to need repairing, but almost like clockwork, Rin's voice came over the coms for the team. "You guys done? We're heading to the base. How'd it go?" "Give us just one more second," Summer replies, pushing the rock with the intent on sending it to orbit. Axel's fur turned purple and flew into the emerald trying to help summer. "Hey you think this thing could be a spaceship that was buried some number of years ago and is just now activated?" (Waiting on others and we need to hurry this along since this IS Saren's roleplay. Just report it back to Rin so it can be dealt with quickly.) "Weird floating gem-shaped thing in the sky." Zazzy replied to Rin. "Pretty sure something else is going on here." "I agree, what if its some sort of conspiracy?" Isaac said as her called Rin. HQ shopping Rin turned to the remaining people there, that being Mars and Mahdi. "Aaaand I wanna get your guys' help to make the base look cooler, and shop for things and decide what else we need and... stuff." Mars blinked. "Interior home decorating..?" He inquired as a shadow crossed his eyes. "Heeheheheh.. HAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!" Mars suddenly let out an outright diabolical laugh. "I'd love to help with that~" "Yeah I'll help once I'm done fixing the titan tron." Mahdi grabbed one of his taser drones out the air and used it as a screw driver removing the panel that held the glass. " Drone Y-7-3-2 run a malfunction scan while I get my tools." The drone beeped several times as a blue light flickered down the titan tron. "... What is that again?" Rin asked, pointing to the titan tron. "Its a titan tron, just think of it as a giant tv. " Mahdi said putting down a bag of tools. "Drone Y-7-2-3 whats the malfunction?" "The the video card is damaged, several wires are cut and a fork that Axel chucked is lodged deep within holographic box." The drone said in a little squeaky robotic voice. "You want me to remove the fork?" Mars asked. "Sure but be careful not to to damage the holographic box further." Mahdi replied then started to work on the video card. "... Okay well when you're done, I want a list of what you guys wanna add to this," Rin noted, standing in wait. Mars placed a hand on thd box and started magnetizing the fork to the palm of his hand. The fork came out with ease and Mahdi put the video card back in. He then took the holographic box and threw it off to the side. "Mar go down to the generator room and turn it off. I don't wanna get electrocuted once I put the Holographic box back in and connect the wires." "Hold on, that's my generator room," Rin protested. "That and it's not electricity-based." "Listen to Nurse Rinny .3." "there has to be some electric based source that powers all devices in the ship." Mahdi questioned. "Nope! Now how's about you start your list and IIIIIII'll handle how the ship works," Rin suggested. "Fine fine." Mahdi said installing the new holographic box. He then put the outside panel back on. "Alright titan tron fixed!" ".... I call dibs on piloting the next giant mech suit we find... Or power armor." Mars responded, It has always been a fervebt dream of his.. He just hopes Isaac won't ruin it. "Is that gonna be on your list?" Rin asked, turning to Mars with a large toothy grin that seemed on the verge of a stressful scream. "You know I can make you a mech suit... maybe for space missions or something. maybe even add a few modifications to the ship. Like a light cannon, or a light speed warp device, or even make the ship transform into a giant robot!" Mahdi was figuratively drooling at the ideas that came into his head. "Yes Rin, also a running tesla coil would be great! .3." "Oooooookay," Rin jotted the information down. "Anything else? We've got plenty to work off. We can go shopping for stuff in a second too!" "A sandwhich?" Mahdi asked jumping from a ladder. "Shopping...?" Mars asked. "Yeah. I mean, items, decorations,and stuff," Rin answered. "A sandwhich is an item can I get that? I'll give you the money or something." Mahdi asked. "Curtains, towels, a fully stocked kitchen, a training room with training supplies.. And beds, never forget the beds." Mars listed off his shopping ideas. "A better computer room, like 5 more super computers with 4 terabytes of ram. Oh and a crap ton of metal and tools for my inventions!" Mahdi said. "I can handle the computers," Rin noted. "Leeeeet's go!" She teleported them all to the teleporter room. Mars waddles to a trashcan and emptied the contents of his stomach. Mahdi just stepped onto the teleporter. "C'mon!" Rin teleported out. Mars waddled into the teleporter, surely nothing could go wrong? (-nudging strudel because hijinxs-.) The three were sent to a black-sky location. A long line of various alien-looking figures with different stores and market stands. Mars ended up landing on top of one of the crowd members, mist certainly looking like he had a bout with motion sickness and Muhammed Ali in a boxing ring for five consecutive matches.. In short, he looked like hell. Mahdi landed on his drones which let him down gently . (Actually they'd just walk through on the ground without falling but okay.) "Alien tech and cultures," Rin noted. "Search around find whatcha want." "Wheeee!" Mars straight up ran around many of the stores before entering a home goods store. Mahdi and his drones when into a store that looked like a electronics store. "Ooooh looky here!" (We basically just insert whatever for this part until they go back to the base in a sec, so you guys can just have them all find stuff they want.) Mahdi came out with several carts of metal and tool. "I can't wait to find out what this stuff does!" He said eagerly. Mars grabbed a bunch of comic books, miniatures and video games... About Three carts worth. "You guys don't want any weapons or something?" Rin asked before gasping and rushing toward some playsets. ".... Be riiiight back." Mars had this woooonderful idea of looking for some sort of tesla gun that could be powered by the body's bioelectrical field. "I can make all the weapons I need with this metal and these tools. NEHAHAHAH!" Mahdi started laughing at the seemingly endless possibilities racing through his mind. "Alright, well let's get back soon. We've got five minutes," Rin noted. Mars returned with a piece of Rebar, and a high tech Rail Cannon that seemed to have been recinfigured to siphon his own electricity as a power source. Category:Private Roleplay